1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas turbine engine examination or inspection system more particularly incorporating a plurality of probes used therein and which can be temperature or pressure probes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measurements of the flow characteristics in gas turbine engines during testing of the latter prior to mass production are very numerous and require the presence of a relatively large number of probes, which must also be constantly displaced in the longitudinal, frontal or radial directions, or must be orientable in accordance with the flow direction in the case of dynamic pressure probes. In the design previously used by the Applicant, the operators had to regulate the positions of the probes by manually controlling the motors which moved them by means of transmission mechanisms, which took a relatively long time.